Current wireless technologies require a wireless data packet to go through a certain number of network elements on the wireless network via general packet radio services (GPRS) tunneling protocol (GTP) tunnels before reaching the Internet. Generally, all of the wireless communications have to go through a GPRS support node (GGSN) that can sometimes be located more than 1000 miles away from a device sending the data packet. The cost and complexity of GGSNs limit the number of GGSNs that are deployed across the country. As a result, sometimes the wireless communications experienced by a user may be unsatisfactory due to the fact that the wireless communications have to go through a GGSN that may be far away from the user's device.